wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Easter eggs
Easter eggs is a term used for a hidden feature or reference to some inspiring source. If it isn't somewhat hidden (early computing easter eggs were actually in the source code or hidden in compiled object code), the feature or reference is more properly and in-joke or reference. For less hidden in-jokes and references, see In-Jokes and References. ;See also: * In-Jokes and References Easter Eggs In-Game These are mostly Blizzard-related easter eggs. See In-Jokes and References for more. Guards Guards of cities will respond to some emotes such as /wave, /rude, /kiss or /salute. This does not apply to all guards though, most notably Darnassus Sentinels do not reply to emotes, and even the same guard will not always respond. However, if you ask a Darnassus Sentinel about the enchanting trainer, she may respond as if you said she was enchanting. Goblin Shredder Display If you look into the cockpit of a Goblin Shredder, you can see a picture of Kerrigan from Starcraft on the control panel. Michel Koiter At the Shrine of the Fallen Warrior, there is a memorial dedicated to an Orc with the initials "M-K". M K was Michel Koiter, a Blizzard illustrator who passed away during the development of World of Warcraft. If you visit the memorial you’ll find a spirit healer named Koiter. Most likely named in dedication for the once beloved man. Mountaineer Pebblebitty Players fed up with the rude female dwarf who presides over the quest chain to obtain the key to Searing Gorge, Mountaineer Pebblebitty in extreme southern Loch Modan, may feel inclined to use /rude on her after all the trouble she puts them through. Blizzard has anticipated this and provided an appropriate response. Deeprun Tram sightings When you are riding on the tram, when in the underwater area you can sometimes see Nessy, Naga Siren, Deeprun Diver, Basking Shark or a Deeprun Chest. Prairie Chicken pet In Westfall, you can find a Prairie Chicken small pet egg quest at Saldean's Farm. In order to activate the quest, you need to do the emote /chicken to one of the chickens at the farm. You can put the emote in a macro to make it easier and faster. Vanity Pets If you own a non-combat pet and stop moving for a while, it will begin to sleep or do other kinds of emotes. * The Zergling pet will chomp at air. * The Murky pet will sing and dance. * The Mini-Diablo pet spouts out fire when he's idle. * The Panda Cub and Sleepy Willy lie down and sleep (you see green Z Z Z ...) when idle. * The Speedy pet will shout, scaring nearby critters. * The Peanut pet will occasionally blow his nose, making a noticeable elephant noise. * The Willy pet will occasionally kill nearby critters with an eye-beam. * The Egbert pet will run around like a caffeinated two year old. Old Teamster's Skull While fishing you have a chance to obtain an " " a likely refrence to teamster unions and their boss Jimmy Hoffa. One day he mysteriously disappeared and his body was never found. There's a description on the item that says, "Looks like someone didn't like this guy". Stratholme Civilians If you type /dance on the civilian ghosts in Stratholme, they will respond in kind and dance with you. Even if you attack them, subsequently dancing with them will make them dance with you instead of continuing to attack you. Also appropriately, they will respond to the /rude emote with a rude action of their own. Drysc In Exodar There is a draenei walking around in Exodar by the name of Drysc after the WoW CM. Eyonix In Stormspire The innkeeper of The Stormspire in Netherstorm is named Eyonix after a WoW CM. Raid Encounters There is an NPC named in Undercity referencing Naxxramas, fortress of , and in Odesyus' Landing has a parrot named referencing , boss of the Molten Core. Also, when everyone journeys to Blood Watch to celebrate the hero of Bloodmyst and Azuremyst, there is an elekk next to named . O RLY? YA RLY! One of the auctioneers in Booty Bay is named O'Reely, and another in the Undercity is named Yarly. This is referring to the common internet phrase "O RLY?" and the reply "YA RLY." This is widely personified by a snowy owl and a great horned owl. Also, there is an NPC owl in the game named O'Reilly. Potent Potables in Stormspire In Stormspire, Dealer Sadaqat is a vendor of "Potent Potables" (potions). The game show "Jeopardy" uses this catchy phrase as a category with unusual frequency, leading to its becoming an oft-reused comedy meme, including in Saturday Night Live's "Celebrity Jeopardy" skits. Klatu, Verata, Nichto! In Honor Hold's inn, on the second floor, you can find . He assists in dispelling the ghosts that haunt Colonel Jules. This is a reference to Sam Raimi's movie "Army of Darkness" in the scene where Bruce Campbell (Ash) has to say a series of words correctly before removing the Necronomicon from its stand. Ash forgot "Nichto" and instead mumbled an incoherent word. This was itself a reference to the 1951 film "The Day the Earth Stood Still", in which the phrase "Klaatu barada nikto" is used to prevent the robot Gort from destroying the Earth, when the alien, Klaatu, was injured. Additionally, Anchorite Barada, also in the inn, is a direct reference to "The Day the Earth Stood Still". Hidden Mickey An exceptionally well hidden Hidden Mickey is located in the Valley of Honor within the Horde city of Orgrimmar. It's so large, and so well sculpted into the surroundings, that most people will never know that it's there. The only way to see it is to manually increase the maximum zoom setting of the camera. Fun Graphics Along the Webwinder Path there is a felled tree. One end has a large smilie face on it. There is also a large smiley face underneath Karazahn Snakes on a Plane At the Nesingwary Safari, on 's crashed plane, there are level 1 critters on the plane, snakes. This is an obvious reference to the movie "Snakes on a Plane". The Fitz Also at Nesingwary's Safari in Nagrand is , a possible reference to various characters (Chade, FitzChivalry and the Farseer house) from Robin Hobb's Farseer series. Florist Gump In Stormwind there is an NPC selling flowers by the name of . Obvious reference to the film Forrest Gump as his title shows "Bernard Gump " Easter Eggs Category:Glossary